Book of Youth
by NoctourneOfShadows
Summary: The first book of the "Book of..." series. Neon Scroll is just an orphan with a unknown amount of dark magic within her. She is sent by Celestia to Ponyville to live with a family and learn both about friendship and how to control her magic. Takes place when the Mane Six were just kids. Almost all of the characters from the show are in this story. Rated T for violence and language.


**Hello my friends on Fanfiction. It is I, NoctourneOfShadows. Here with ANOTHER fanfic, it's a shocker, I know. This may be my 18th or something fanfic, but this is actually a new experience for me. I have thought about this story for a while, and I am now putting it into effect. Unlike most of my stories, it will be a Slice of Life/Tragedy story. I think you will be surprised by this story, because I am going out of my norm, I am trying something new with this story, and I hope you will all enjoy. I do plan on posting this to FIMFiction, but I will need a ton of editors before I post it on that site, mostly because most of the people there only read your stories to point out EVERY flaw and don't include one single thing about it being good. And they don't even tell you how to improve your story! That is what I hate in people, in almost every review I am a good person that points out flaws, but shows them how to improve them. If there is a major flaw in the story that cannot be fixed, I simply stop reading and/or tell them the reason I quit reading it, but I still stay in a polite manner! Geez, I hate assholes. **

**This story will be about my OC Neon Scroll. Now, as you all know (maybe), Neon is in my story Dreamfall. BUT Neon Scroll was a character that I made before I even met my co-author for that story. Neon Scroll was actually an idea in a Skyrim/MLP RP I did with my friends. And Neon Scroll was actually a mare in that story! She was also a dragonborn, and a very intelligent one at that.**

**Now, onto this story. This story takes place a long time ago, when Twilight was still a foal living with Shining Armor, when Ponyville was just a little town, and when tragedy struck all the ponies at once. I shall tell you no more, all I have for you is that it will be one hell of a ride.**

**This story takes place in 4 arcs. But the main one is the Youth Arc; this will be the one you NEED to pay attention to for the other arcs to make sense.**

**Enjoy this story my friends.**

**P.S: Join in on the effort to help me fix this story up. I want this story to go in the MLP Legendries, alongside Past Sins and such.**

_I was a young kid then, but when Neon Scroll came to town, everything in Equestria, Ponyville, and my life suddenly changed._

One small and insignificant day, there was a small orphan filly that whom inside an orphanage. She was a very intelligent filly, who instead of socializing with other foals, would stay inside of the orphanage reading books and enjoying a game of chess with herself. She moved her long green mane/tail out of her eyes so that she could read one of her favorite books. Her brilliant light green eyes moved left and right as she read the book. Her cute and adorable smile as she read the book was something rare indeed, her green coat was all frizzled up in joy as she was reading the climax of the book. A bit of a dark aura went around the filly as she continued to read.

"Neon Scroll! Keep your powers to a minimum!" One of the teachers said which caused some of the foals to chuckle at the filly. No one cared for the filly at the orphanage; they always called her a freak because of her unusual amount of dark magic in the depths of her body. She could not control it however, and for this she was disliked by both the teachers and students alike. However, she did not seem to mind, as she thought that friendship was just a weak point in a pony. She thought the same for family, as she always sabotaged herself when a family would come to the orphanage to adopt ponies, so that she could not be picked. She did not like ponies, and would like to stay in the orphanage until she grew up and could live her life as a strong and independent mare. She was only 6 years of age, but she had the brain of an adult.

"Sorry teacher, it won't happen again." She said with a coy smile. "I will soon learn how to control my ability to use this type of magic, and then I will get out of this hell-hole." She said confident in her own abilities.

A colt chuckled. "Yeah right, you are too much of a klutz Neon. You will mess up and probably destroy everything around you." The colt said.

"Hey, that was not nice." Neon Scroll said.

"So what? You are just a freak that uses bad magic. You will grow up as a disaster and do nothing to this world but ruin it." The colt said. That comment got underneath her skin as she stood up.

"You ponies are just too weak and stupid to understand what this magic truly is!" She yelled out as she took her book and barged out the door, she was furious.

_Outside of the orphanage..._

She walked out of the orphanage and sat down at a bench. She looked around and saw the snooty Canterlot ponies walking around. She was mad that the colt would think that she would try to end the world. She only wanted to be strong and independent. She knew that she could not do this while living at an orphanage. Her mane frizzled up as she started to cry, she was coming to realize that maybe she would cause nothing but destruction. A black aura went around her and began to manifest as black arrows. She cried out as the arrows went behind her and crashed into the building. Colts and fillies screamed as they were being crushed and stabbed by the arrows. Neon did not notice this because she was baling her eyes out. One of the teacher's grabbed onto her shoulder to try to make her stop.

She looked at the teacher with one eye; it had a black star inside of the iris. The teacher looked at her slightly freaked out as the arrows went to the teacher and ripped him apart. Neon looked on in terror as the arrows hit a gas can. The gas-can exploded as fire broke out around the orphanage, burning the orphanage down. Neon was afraid, too afraid to understand. She took the book she was reading and ran away from the orphanage building.

She came to realize the size of what she had just done. She was now a murderer; she could not understand why her magic manifested into arrows and destroyed her only home. She did not care; she was too focused on the little foals she had just killed. Though they were orphans, they were young. They had so much life still in them, and she had taken their lives from them. She looked at herself as the greatest evil. What the colt said was true; she was destined to cause destruction. She cried wildly as she ran through the town.

_Meanwhile, over at Celestia's castle..._

Celestia had seen what had happened. She had no idea that an orphan could contain so much dark energy, the most shocking part being that she had stayed off Celestia's radar all this time. She could not believe that this had gone un-noticed. "I guess I need to do something about this." Celestia said as she heard the door to the throne room creek open. She closed the portal showing what had happened and turned to the door.

It was Twilight Sparkle. A young filly unicorn that Celestia had taken on as an apprentice. "Hello Princess, I came to see you." She said with a smile.

"Hello dear Twilight Sparkle. I actually was about to send for you. I have an assignment for you to complete." Celestia said.

"Yay! What is it Princess?" Twilight asked eagerly.

"There has been a disturbance near the Canterlot orphanage involving a young filly. I need for you to go and bring her here." Celestia said.

"Okay? What does she look like?" Twilight asked.

"She is pretty much all green. Her mane and tail are long as well, she may have a black aura around her." Celestia responded.

"Black aura? Isn't that a sign that the pony uses dark magic?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. This filly has some type of dark magic within her. I want you to be careful around the filly; she is a bit distraught and could lash out in anger. But I do believe that your powers are strong enough to bring her here." Celestia said with confidence.

"Okay...I hope I can." Twilight said as she walked out of the throne room and then out of the castle. The guards let her pass through out of the castle and towards the town.

_In the town..._

Neon was still running through the town, running past the rich ponies of the town. Twilight Sparkle was looking around the town for the filly and saw her running towards her. Her eyes widened as Neon crashed into her, causing both the fillies to fall to the ground.

"Ow..." Twilight said rubbing her head. She looked over at the filly and saw her crying. She was exactly what Celestia described her as. Twilight stood up and offered a hoof to the filly, whom rejected the offer and got up herself. Twilight looked at the filly as she dusted herself off.

"Sorry for that. I am usually very careful." Neon Scroll apologized. She looked at Twilight with a serious expression, she was no longer crying and the star in her eye disappeared.

"Hello. I am here on an order to bring you back to the castle." Twilight said which caused Neon Scroll to step back a little. She felt like Twilight was going to be hostile. Some of her dark aura came out and started to manifest as arrows.

"I am sorry for crashing into you. I promise that Celestia will do you no harm, and neither will I." Twilight said with a smile, which felt kind of warm to Neon, whom does not usually see smiles, especially directed to her.

The arrows disappeared as Neon sighed. She walked in front of Twilight. "Are we going to go to or not?" She asked. Twilight smiled as she walked with Neon towards the castle. They eventually made it to the castle and the guards let them in.

Twilight and Neon walked towards the throne room. To Neon, the hall to the throne room seemed to stretch miles and the walls started to close in. This was the first time in her life that she started to feel intimidated. She was afraid of what was going to happen in the throne room. What does Celestia do to monsters like her? Get rid of them? Send them to Tartarus? All of the answers seemed to head towards death for her. She teared up a bit but wiped her eyes so that nopony could see her tears.

They eventually made it to the end of the hallway as Twilight opened the door. Celestia was shown sitting down on the throne chair. Neon looked at the Alicorn; she was extremely tall compared to the little filly. Neon was frightened.

"Hello. My name is Princess Celestia. And you are?" Celestia asked in a formal tone.

Neon Scroll snapped back into reality. She looked towards the princess and looked absolutely serious. "My name is Neon Scroll, I am a Pegasus filly. I have un-normal amounts of dark magic within me, and I do not know how to fly yet. I also have not acquired my cutie mark. I am a dangerous filly who burned down my orphanage because I could not control my emotions. I am a hazard and could probably be the next disaster that this land has. You may do with me as you will." She spoke formally.

Celestia was surprised. This was just a 6-year-old filly, yet she could comprehend so much. She was maybe even smarter than Twilight, whom is now 9 years old. How can this filly be so smart? And how did she acquire this dark magic? Something seemed not right with the filly; however, she was not going to do anything bad with this filly. She seemed like she could do something good for Equestria if she was taught how to comprehend friendship and learn how to control magic.

Celestia thought long and hard, and realized that she had a family living in Ponyville that would be perfect for Neon Scroll. They would teach her all about friendship and how life works; however, they knew almost nothing about magic. Celestia thought many things, and found this to be the most reasonable solution. "I am sending you to Ponyville. I have a family that will help you through what you are dealing with. While you are there, I would like for you to send me reports every week to tell me about what is going on in your life."

"Family...?" Neon Scroll said a bit shocked from hearing this.

"Yes. They are the Berry Sweet family. The mother is a teacher at the school and has 2 fillies there. I am certain that they will be able to help you." Celestia said.

"How will that help me learn about controlling my magic?" Neon asked.

"It will come to you in due time." Celestia said.

Neon Scroll didn't want a family, but she could not say no to a princess. "Okay." She said.

"I will go inform them of your arrival while my assistant Twilight sends you to Ponyville." Celestia said as she levitated a scroll and quill over to her and started writing a note. She then used magic to teleport the note to Berry Sweet. Twilight then walked over to Neon and smiled.

"I guess this will be the last time we see each other." Twilight said.

Neon did not believe her. The next time that Neon screws up, they will most likely meet again, and it won't be a happy conversation. Neon hoped that they would not meet again, because she was afraid of what would happen to her. All Neon did was nod as Twilight placed her horn on her. Twilight's horn glowed white as Neon Scroll was teleported away.

**-End of Chapter 1-**


End file.
